Journal d'une loufoque
by raoulett
Summary: POur faire des recherches, Luna estime qu'elle devrait ouvrir un journal. Propos d'une jeune fille peu ordinaire...


Voila ce que ça donne quand je m'ennuie et que je me mets à feuilleter mon dico

Les 4 mots de haut de page étant neurasthénique, nocif, nonante et note. Ca m'amusait. Peut-être que ça n'amuse que moi mais je publie quand même.

Bonne lecture

18 septembre

Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron Weasley (celui qui a refusé de faire danser Padma Patil au bal de Noël) m'a dit que les recherches sur l'Androu Coston que je débute seraient plus faciles si je couchais mes idées sur papier. Je l'aime bien, Ginny. Elle ne se moque jamais de moi. Je l'ai rencontrée pendant mon premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Des garçons de Serpentard m'avaient pris ma robe de sorcier pour la cacher. Je faisais mon troisième aller-retour du début à la fin du train quand elle a remarqué que j'avais un problème. Elle m'a tout de suite proposé de l'aide. Depuis ce jour, chaque fois que je dois chercher mes affaires à la fin de l'année, elle m'aide. Harry me l'a proposé une fois mais j'ai refusé. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très fort pour trouver les choses. Pour ça, il me faut quelqu'un comme Neville. Il perd tout le temps toutes ses affaires alors il est devenu très fort en endroits où les affaires peuvent être cachées. Je l'aime bien aussi, Neville. Il est drôle sans le vouloir. Et il est gentil aussi. Dommage qu'il soit parti cette année.

Les Androus Costons sont des chauves-souris vertes qui vivent sous l'eau. Papa prépare un numéro sur les créatures aquatiques peu connues et il veut que j'écrive un article sur les Androus Costons pour le journal. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Colin pour lui demander de m'aider. Il est fort en botanique.

Colin, je l'aime plus que bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un jour il m'a dit qu'il adorait mes boucles d'oreille. Son frère Denis a rigolé mais je suis sûre qu'il le pensait. Colin je veux dire. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas dit.

Colin, il aime bien Harry aussi. Après tout, tout le monde aime bien Harry. Sauf Ginny qui l'aime tout court et Drago Malefoy. Celui-là, je crois que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Papa dit qu'il faut aimer tout le monde, même ceux que personne n'aime. Mais Drago, je n'y arrive pas trop. Il se moquait souvent de moi quand il était à Poudlard. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment méchant. C'est surtout son père qui fait peur. En plus sa canne n'est pas très jolie. Drago, le jour de la Bataille, il m'a lancé un regard, comme pour dire « je ne suis pas si mauvais ». Et je le crois. Un regard pareil, ça ne trompe pas. Un moldu a dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Ca doit être vrai.

Au final, je ne sais pas trop si je l'aime bien ou pas. Peut-être les deux.

Un autre que je ne sais pas, c'est le professeur Rogue. Il a toujours été méchant (sauf avec les Serpentards). Mais Harry, depuis la Bataille n'arrête pas de répéter que c'est un héros. Ca me parait bizarre. Un héros, ça ne peut pas être méchant. Du moins c'est ce que dit le professeur Trelawney. Je suis un peu d'accord avec elle. Mais d'un autre coté, c'est Harry qui le dit. Mais de toute manière, Harry il est un peu bizarre. Avec moi il est gentil mais avec d'autres, il est parfois un peu neurasthénique. Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas très gentil. J'ai lu ça dans le Chicaneur dans un article sur Je-Sais-Qui. Ca disait que ce qui faisait sa force c'était qu'il était neurasthénique. Je pense que c'est un mot moldu pour dire « méchant ». Il aurait été gentil, il n'aurait pas eu autant de pouvoir. C'est ici que je finis pour aujourd'hui. Mes recherches m'ont épuisée.

23 septembre

Aujourd'hui, j'ai été voir Hagrid. Il m'a permis d'aller sur le lac avec Colin. On y va tout à l'heure. C'est dommage que Hagrid ne trouve pas de petite amie. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas pratique si c'était une trop petite amie. Je me suis demandé aussi pourquoi les professeurs n'étaient pas mariés. Je pensais que peut-être les directeurs n'engageaient que des parias de la vie et donc que je finirais certainement prof ici. Mais en fait quand j'ai demandé à Mac Gonagall, elle a eu l'air un peu choqué mais m'a dit qu'elle était mariée mais que son mari étant moldu ne venait jamais à Poudlard. Apparemment Chourave et Vector sont aussi mariés et Flitwick est en concubinage. Heureusement Dumbledore ne l'était pas comme il est mort. Mais même si personne ne me croit, je pense qu'il était gay et qu'il évitait de tomber amoureux depuis qu'il l'a été de Grindelwald. C'est triste, il n'a pas été amoureux depuis bien plus de 100 ans alors.

Heureusement que les Androu Costons ne peuvent pas l'être, ça leur évite bien des problèmes. Par exemple, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ont été amoureux l'un de l'autre pendant des années. C'était les seuls qui ne s'en rendaient pas compte je crois. Ils ont passé 3ans à se prendre la tête avant de sortir ensemble. Je pense qu'ils finiront par se marier. J'aurais bien aimé me marier moi un jour mais tout le monde me trouve bizarre. J'aimerais qu'Harry et Ginny se marient aussi.

30 septembre

Colin m'a accompagnée sur le lac samedi dernier. On a utilisé une barque de Hagrid. Pour attraper un Androu Coston il faut l'attirer avec une épingle à nourrice accrochée à un fil de laine. Mais il ne faut pas le toucher car il est nocif pour les humains. Les gants de dragon ne sont pas utiles avec cette espèce. Comme les Androus ont un pouvoir contre les dragons, ils en ont aussi contre leur peau. Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient en peau de chenille. La peau de dragon, c'est pour les Androu Cossus. Pour les Androu Costos, il ne faut pas s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres. Mais comme ceux-là ne vivent qu'en Amazonie, ce n'est pas grave.

La barque d'Hagrid était un peu pourrie et ne sentait pas bon. Avec Colin, on a attendu presque toute la journée sans résultat. Peut-être que la méthode pour les attraper n'est pas exacte. Je verrais à la bibliothèque ce qui ne va pas. Ou je peux demander à Chourave. Elle n'a pas une tête de femme mariée.

2 octobre

C'est bizarre, je viens de voir Madame Pince avec Mr Rusard. Il avait l'air de lui faire la cour. Ils seraient mignons ensemble.

15 octobre

C'est bientôt Halloween. Peut être que je vais voir un Nonante. C'est une espèce en voix de disparition. On les voit souvent les soirs d'Halloween. Ils aiment beaucoup manger de la citrouille à la cire. Et c'est surtout à Halloween qu'on voit ça. Je vais aller voir Hagrid.

Même jour

Le nonante a 89 pattes et un grand nez. C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle Nonante. Mon oncle Histrion a réussi a en trouver un, un jour mais il s'est échappé et personne d'autre que lui n'a pu le voir. J'ai croisé Colin tout à l'heure donc on est allés ensemble chez Hagrid pour nous excuser d'avoir coulé sa barque. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le dire. Quand on en est sorti, ça l'a achevée et la pauvre a coulé à pic. Elle en a de la chance, peut-être que des Androu Coston vont venir la voir. Mais je préfère être humaine. Être une barque ça ne doit pas être marrant. Et vu l'âge de celle-là, elle a du voir passer un paquet de paires de fesses.

25 novembre

Dans un mois c'est Noël.

28 décembre

J'ai presque passé un bon Noël. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui restait. Maintenant qu'Harry Potter n'est plus là, les gens ne restent plus à Poudlard pour les vacances. Ginny est retournée chez elle alors je pensais que j'allais passer mes vacances toutes seule. Non pas que ça me gênait vraiment. Je suis souvent toute seule. Les gens me trouvent bizarre je crois. Alors que je sortais pour aller me promener le premier jour des vacances, je suis tombée sur Colin. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait rester à Poudlard pour les deux semaines et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à travailler car il y avait toute sa famille chez lui. Il a beaucoup rougi en disant ça. Je pense qu'il mentait.

Il y a 6 élèves à rester : deux 3ème années de Serpentard, une 1ère année de Gryffondor, une 5ème année de Poufsouffle, Colin et moi. Pendant les repas on mangeait avec les professeurs. C'était marrant. Ils sont plus détendus que pendant les cours. Et je me suis bien amusée avec Chourave et McGonagall. C'est bien de rire avec quelqu'un qui ne rit pas de moi. J'aurais presque l'impression d'être comme tout le monde. Après le repas de Noël, le 5ème année s'est moqué de moi. Cela ne m'aurait pas gênée s'il n'y avait pas eu Colin juste à coté. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie humiliée. Je suis partie aussi rapidement que possible pour ne pas voir Colin rire. Car il a du rire. Tout le monde rit de moi, tôt ou tard. Dommage, il avait l'air différent.

Depuis, je reste dans ma salle commune. Il y avait quelque trucs à manger alors j'ai pu me nourrir. Mais là, j'ai tout fini et j'ai faim. Je vais devoir aller chercher un plat aux cuisines.

Le même soir

En fait, peut-être que ça va être des bonnes vacances. Quand je suis revenue de la cuisine, j'ai trouvé un hibou avec une petite note :

**« Pourquoi tu n'es pas descendue depuis trois jours ? Je m'inquiète. Si c'est à cause de cet imbécile de Poufsouffle, autant que tu saches qu'il ne va pas pouvoir s'asseoir pendant une ou deux semaines. En attendant, j'aimerais te voir pour qu'on aille se balader ou chercher des Toutan Cotons »**

Je crois qu'en fait je vais arrêter ce journal. Si on se met tout le deux aux recherches, je n'aurais pas besoin de classer mes idées.


End file.
